


Tome of Terra: Bestiary

by MudkipzUniverse



Series: Tomes of Purinity [2]
Category: Terraria
Genre: nothing much just character profiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipzUniverse/pseuds/MudkipzUniverse
Summary: A collection of character profiles for Tome of Terra, not very in-depth, more like a quick introduction to them going forward.Will be updated as characters are introducedmay also add more to profiles as story goes on.
Series: Tomes of Purinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942102
Kudos: 6





	1. The Guide

Name: Conner Bradbury

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Crime: Broke into Lyfecorp and hacked into the data systems. Data has not been recovered, but it seems as though he copied everything onto a high-powered drive and departed shortly after. Did not resist arrest.

Extra: Really fucking loves rabbit pies, got himself cursed within two days of arriving of Purinity, panic level is over 9000


	2. The Warrior

Name: Quinn Fletcher

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Crime: Robbed a high-security bank armed with only a modified paintball gun and cans of spray paint. Made off with $800,000, none of which was recovered. Heavily resisted arrest, multiple charges of aggravated assault have been added onto her existing charges.

Extra: Listening what's that, can and will happily commit a murder, 50% gremlin, 50% angy, 100% dumb fucking bitch


	3. The Blight Doctor

Name: Rosie O'Donnell

Age: 55

Gender: Female

Crime: Raised an army of the dead and tried to usurp her home planet's government, it didn't work out how she wanted it to and literally everything there has gone to shit due to a new influx of undead citizens now wandering the streets. The remaining government officials exiled her to Purinity but then realized that they needed her to undue to undead scourge that she created but they haven't been able to relocate her. 

Extra: Grandma mode activated, "accidentally" summoned a demon roommate, stupid dangerous do not fuck with this granny or you will perish


	4. The Merchant

Name: Mortimer Yates

Age: 47

Gender: Male

Crime: Was selling various contraband items on the black market for a hefty price, was arrested and charged after a twenty year long goose chase involving the police.

Extra: So used to having things that people actually want that he can't tell that his current wares are literally useless, grumpy man who doesn't have access to nearly as much alcohol as he would like, one of the few people in Haven actually disturbed by Rosie's presence


	5. The Nurse

Name: Kaitlyn Bragg

Age: 32

Gender: Female

Crime: Ran an unlicensed clinic that was part of a massive money laundering scheme, indirectly caused the deaths of over thirty people

Extra: Nobody is actually sure if she ever had a nursing license but at least she can actually heal, enjoys playing hard to get with her boyfriend Tyrone, it's probably for the best that nobody lives near her on account of the nightly noise disturbances


	6. The Arms Dealer

Name: Tyrone Brimst 

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Crime: Provided weapons and ammo for a highly dangerous revolutionary group on his home planet, also took part in over twenty assassination attempts on the current world leaders, only five failed to kill his targets

Extra: Despite his gruesome past he's actually a pretty nice guy, absolutely smokes the Terraria equivalent of weed, is canonically fucking the nurse


	7. The Demolitionist

Name: Norsun McBride

Age: 37

Gender: Male

Crime: Broke into Fort Knox with nothing but a match, a piece of twine, and some gunpowder. Made off with a fuckton of gold and stowed it all somewhere before being arrested.

Extra: Just your average gay explosives expert looking for love, born with dwarfism and really enjoys fucking with people by making them believe that he's a fantasy dwarf come to life, has a soft spot for The Hobbit and Lord of The Rings


	8. The Mage

Name: Krystal Kytten

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Crime: She owned a strip club where the local mafia killed three of her workers and injured five more, so she killed every member involved and tortured their boss to death before preparing her workers for her immanent arrest. Knew about the punishment of sending high profile criminals to live on dangerous planetoids for the entertainment of the wealthy before she even got arrested, so she went in very prepared for everything they were going to throw at her.

Extra: Cares very much about her workers and wonders if they're doing well without her, kicked the warden of the ship who sent her to Purinity in the dick right before she got beamed down and holds it as her crowning achievement, allergic to bees


	9. The Dryad

Name: Rosalva

Age: ???

Gender: Female

Crime: None. A natural inhabitant of Purinity.

Extra: Hardcore carnivore, has surprisingly sharp teeth, hair is made of various vines which flower during the spring and early summer, during the autumn her clothes and hair turn various autumnal shades, they become withered and brown during winter 


	10. The Zoologist

Name: Bindi Azalea

Age: 32

Gender: Female

Crime: She ran an underground sex strip on her home planet that catered to a demographic known as "Furries". Due to her home planet's high value of chastity and hatred of any sexual act not done for the strict means of reproduction, having such a deviant profession was grounds for a very serious arrest.

Extra: A sweetheart on the streets, a freak in the sheets, the only one on Purinity that can hope to match her horny prowess is Krystal, They meet once a week to talk about ways to improve their performance in bed and to discuss the safety of anything new they may want to try


	11. The Dye Trader

Name: Akbar Sikarbaal

Age: 47

Gender: Trans-Male

Crime: He ran a drug trafficking ring on his homeworld that hid the drugs in vats of dye as cover. He got found out when one of the vats got contaminated with the drugs it was hiding and people started hallucinating from exposure. Thus he and his posse were arrested, and as the leader of the group he was sent into exile.

Extra: Makes an odd concoction out of Strange Plants that he drinks daily, He of course needs this to maintain his proper body and not the horrid thing he was stuck in for years prior, Due to smuggling drugs in dye he actually picked up the craft of dye trading, a soft boy who literally just wants to sit in his arm chair with a good book and a cat


End file.
